Outsider's love
by DemonicAngel5
Summary: He was a Goth and she a nerd. they are both outsider's. and they both fall in love.


**Hello there people! This is a one-shot and it's also a SasuSaku fanfiction so if you don't like then don't read. This was edited by my friend Ana Torres. Sasuke is also a little out of character (OC). This also has a little NaruHina. **

**Also I don't own Naruto. WWWWHHHHHHY! **

**Any ways on with the story.**

High school. How he hated it. He hated the way people looked at him, how they talked about him just for being different. He hated it how people would judge him and why just because of how he looked and dressed. He would usually wear all black with a stud belt, a stud bracelet on his right hand and combat boots. He had midnight black hair and eyes. He had pale white skin. He had a lip ring and painted his nails black. Last but not least a silver ring on his left hand. It was on his middle finger and it had a blood red ruby on it. Goth, that was the one word that described him. He was quiet and liked to be alone. This is the reason why people judged him. He was glad though, glad that in about 5 months he would be free from this hell hole.

He walked down the halls. It was the end of school and no one was around. It was quiet and silent. Just how he liked it. He looked at his watch it was 4:30, school ended at 2:30. Why you ask was he barely leaving school? Well, the school had uniforms and he refused to wear one. And so he gets after school detention every day. He didn't really care much. But don't get him wrong, he wasn't stupid he got A's and B's. maybe that's why they couldn't kick him out.

"stop, please stop."

He stopped and looked around.

"Please, it hurts."

That's when he realized someone was being bullied. He shouldn't be surprised it happened every day. He shrugged it off and started to walk away.

"Please, someone help."

He stopped again. He shouldn't really care it, wasn't his problem. But before he knew it he was there. When did he start walking? Sob, Sob. He heard someone crying.

"God you're so ugly"

"and look at that hair"

He looked over the corner and saw 3 girls. 2 were standing over a girl, he couldn't really see her that well. The 2 standing were Karin and Ami, the two biggest bitches and sluts in the school.

"your hair is so ugly why don't we give it a cut." Karin said.

"yes lets."

Ami grabbed the scissors and handed them to Karin. Karin then grabbed a pink braid. 'Pink' he thought. Karin then took the scissors and was going to cut it off.

"noooo."

He then came out from the corner and grabbed Karin's arm, stopping her. He didn't know why he moved, he just did.

"hey what do you think you're doing?" Karin yelled. "let go!"

He looked at Karin. God how he hated people like her. He pulled her a little closer.

"leave her alone." His voice was low and full of venom. She glared at him, then pulled her hand away.

"come on Ami, lets not deal with trash."

Karin and Ami then walked away. He then turned to the girl on the ground. She had a uniform on, a black skirt that reached her knees and a white button up blouse with a black tie. She was small and had fair skin, her face was mostly covered up by her thick glasses. Her hair was in two braids. She was a little dirty, but what got his attention was that her hair was pink.

"T-Thank you." Her voice was small and gentle.

"Hn" he turned to walk away.

"wait." She reached up and grabbed his arm. He was a little surprised by her action. He looked down at her, she really was small. She barely reached his shoulders.

"what?" his voice was a little cold.

"your hand it's bleeding."

He looked down at his hand and saw the red substance running down his fingers. It must have happened when Karin pulled away.

"come." She pulled his arm gentle and stared to lead him away.

"where are we going?"

"to the nurse's office."

After that, it was silent. They reached the nurse's office in a few minutes. It was late and the nurse wasn't there.

"now what." He asked

"sit down." She murmured.

He did as she said and sat down. He then watched her move around, collecting the things she needed. She walked with grace and also with a little bit of clumsiness. After she collected the things she needed, she then sat in front of him. She stretched her hand to his, silently asking him to give it to her. He put his hand in hers. Her hands were small and soft. She then started to treat him. He noticed that her hand was shaking a little. She was afraid of him, of course, he shouldn't be surprised. Almost everyone was afraid of him, but for some reason, it bugged him that she was.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he found himself saying "you don't have to be afraid."

She stopped and looked him in the eyes. she then smiled at him, and he decided that her smile was beautiful.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of hurting you." Her voice was soft and gentle  
>and he found himself wanting to hear more. It was silent for a few minutes until she finished treating him.<p>

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

It took him a moment to realize she was telling him her name.

"Hn, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

She looked at him again and smiled.

It had been about 3 months since he meet Sakura. After that they started to hang out. They became really close friends, and practically knew everything about each other. He would protect her from teasing and bullying. She would understand and support him. But he knew deep down, that he was already in love with her. He wanted so much, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to have her by his side forever, but he was afraid. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her, she was too important.

"Sasuke-kun" he snapped his head to her.

"Are you ok?" he then realized he got lost in thought.

"I'm fine." He turned back to his lunch(that she made).

"you sure?" her voice as always, soft and gentle. He looked at her then. God how he wanted to tell her, to kiss her.

"I'm sure." She looked at him then with a face that said 'I don't believe you', but dropped it. It was quiet for a few minutes. He had his eyes closed. He then felt someone tug on his sleeve. He then turned to look at her. She wasn't looking at him and he could see her face was red.

"S-Sasuke-kun, ca-can I ask you something." Her voice was low and he almost didn't hear her.

"what is it?"

"I, um I wanted t-to k-know." She stopped talking then started to take deep breaths. He started to get worried.

"Sakura what is it?" his voice was low and gentle. She looked up at him after a moment.

"I wanted to know if we can go to prom? Together?" to say he was in shock was an understatement. To him everything froze. He couldn't move or breathe. His heart was beating so fast he felt it was going to jump out of his chest.

"As friends." She said " you know, as friends." Those two words made his world stop and shatter. His heart broke into a million pieces. Those words keep repeating in his mind. 'As friends, As friends, As friend.' Friends that's all that they would ever be, and that's all they would be. It hurt. It hurt to know that.

"Sasuke-kun?" she sounded worried.

"Yeah sure, why not" he tried not to let his emotions be heard or seen.

"ok"

The bell rang.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, see you later" she got up and started to walk to class.

"Sakura" he called. He had to tell her. She stopped and turned around.

"yes, Sasuke-kun." He had to tell her.

"I'll buy the tickets." He wanted to. He wanted to so badly but…

He couldn't.

He was nervous, no wait, he was beyond nervous. If he didn't have any control over his body, he would be shaking. He was at the dance waiting for Sakura. He had to calm down. He had to calm down. He

"Teme!"

He turned his head over and saw his best friend/rival Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hn, dope."

He was wanting for a comeback but it never came. Sasuke turned to look at him just to see him smiling ear to ear.

"so I heard you and Sakura were coming. Together." He emphasized the word together. Sasuke felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Oh My God, Teme you're blushing." He then started to laugh his ass off, that is, until Sasuke hit him in the head.

"Ow, Teme that hurt."

"shut up Dope we're only here as friends." He looked away when he said that because he knew Naruto would be able to see the pain in his eyes.

"Sasuke" Sasuke was a little surprised Naruto only called him by his name when he was serious.

"you have to tell Sakura how you feel. You two are perfect for each other. I want you two to be happy together. It was thanks to you I found the love of my life."

Yes after the 'incident' Sakura started to hang with him and Naruto. Sakura's best friend Hinata Hyuga also came to hang out. Then she and Naruto just hit it off.

"Naruto I…" what would happen if he told her? What if she didn't feel the same way? What if their friendship fell apart?

"I can't." He was afraid.

Naruto signed. He opened his mouth to tell Sasuke to just do it or he'll kick his ass. Sasuke look at Naruto and waited. Then Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes widen and his mouth was hanging open.

"Naruto are you alright? What's wrong?" His voice was hinted with concern. Although he and Naruto fought all the time, Naruto was like a brother to him. Naruto slowly nodded his head then he lifted his arm and pointed behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him weirdly. He slowly turned around. What he saw made his heart stop. There was Sakura. She was wearing a white strapless dress that showed off her curves and went down to her ankles. It had light pink beads in a flower design. She was wearing white flats. Her pink hair was strait with the ends curled. She had no make-up on her heart shaped face, but even without it she looked beautiful. Still what amazed him most were her eyes, they were emerald green. They were bright and full of life. Their eyes met at that moment. Sasuke stopped breathing. She looked down a little with a blush on her face. She began walking to him. Every step she took made his heart speed up. She was then in front of him. He couldn't move. They stayed like that for about a minute. She then furrowed her eyebrows. He saw worry in her eyebrows. Something in him told him that he could see her every emotion in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice was filled with worry. He then snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, you just so….beautiful." she blushed and smiled shyly. Their eyes met again.

"Hey Sakura-chan." They both broke the eye contact and looked at Naruto.

"Hi Naruto. How are you? You waiting for Hinata." Naruto nodded.

"I'm doing fine and yeah I'm waiting for Hinata." Sakura nodded. Naruto then glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't look away from her. She looked so beautiful, like an angel.

"Sasuke-kun, come on Naruto and Hinata just entered." He blinked for a moment, he should really stop spacing out.

They entered the school after Sasuke handed the tickets. The dance was being held in the school garden. It was a Japanese style garden. There was a small stream with a little bridge. There were cherry blossom trees all over in full bloom. The petals looked like snow and left a sweet aroma in the air. There were Chinese lanterns in the branches. There was a table on the left side with punch and goodies. The DJ was playing all kinds of music. Sasuke and Sakura were having a good time, but the pain wouldn't stop. Every time she smiled it hurt him. When she grabbed his hand he wanted to pull her in his arms. They started to talk.

"Hey all you people are you having a good time?" the DJ shouted.

"Yeah" everyone shouted back.

"All right then, everyone grab that special someone it's time for a slow dance."

People started to get in pairs and began moving to the beat of the music. Sasuke felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to Sakura. She was blushing hard.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun c-can we d-dance?" Her voice was so low. Sasuke felt the blood rush to his face.

"Su-sure whatever you want." He took her hands (God her hands were so soft) and lead her to the dance floor. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. She then circled her arms around his neck. They looked each other in the eyes as they moved. Why? Why did it feel so right? He studied her face. Her eyes were beautiful. Her skin, nose and lips were all beautiful. She was beautiful. His eyes then fell to her lips. They looked so soft and warm. He couldn't talk it any more. He leaned in and kissed her. He was right they were soft and warm. He wanted time to stop; he wanted to stay with her in his arms. But then he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled away. What did he do? He wanted to run; he wanted to turn back time. God what did he do?

"Sasuke-kun…." Her voice snapped him out of it. He looked her in the eyes. her eyes were full of confusion and….hope?

"Sakura I…." he had to tell her he had to.

"Sakura I love you. Sakura I know you don't like me that way, but I love you. I have for a while now. I know that I just messed up our friendship and you probably don't want to talk to me or see me again, but I…"

She kissed him. It took him a second to return the kiss. It was long and sweet. They broke apart to breath. He leaned his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for about a minute or two.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you too."

Sasuke felt like his heart would burst with happiness. He then smiled for the first time in a long time. He leaned down and kissed her again. He chucked a little. It was a little weird though. The Goth and the nerd falling in love.

But he guessed it was just outside's love.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. Also I want to say that I will try to upload my stories every week.**


End file.
